


Running away (or something like that)

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: What if Blair had asked Dan to help her runaway of her second wedding ?





	Running away (or something like that)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuongiornoPrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/gifts).
  * A translation of [Em fuga, ou algo assim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367384) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

This time it happened before she said "I do" although she's wearing a wedding dress and makeup and all the rest. She was still wearing her dress and make-up, but her perfectly neat hair had been blown away by the wind coming through the car window.

It happened fast, just like last time, just before the ceremony began she said she needed to get out of there and you found yourself doing what she needed you to do. Only after you were far enough away you started to wonder why the hell you did it, for a second you try to blame it on your prince charming complex but you know this is not a complete answer. You still love her, you know that, but you hate her too. How she must also hate you. A lot has happened in this last year and you are so tired.

And as if she can read what's going on in your mind Blair asks, "Why did you help me?"

You hate it, that she can be so far away, so unreachable and still see through you.

“Because no one deserves to marry Chuck Bass”

And that's true, even if not the complete truth. You would love it if she was doing it for you, but you know she should be doing it for herself.

"Maybe" she says looking out the car window.

"Can I ask you a question ?"

"Yes"

You think of several:_ Do you still love him? You still love me ? What will you do with your life? What are we to each other? _

But none of those feel safe enough so you just say:

"Why blue?"

"What ?"

“The wedding dress”

She seems to relax a little, a slight smile appears on the corner of her face and you hate how happy you feel to have caused it. You know very clearly at that moment that the reason you helped her escape is that you're a fool when it comes to Blair Waldorf and as long as she keeps smiling you won't care enough to stop being.

“Considering it's my second marriage, wearing white seemed a little tasteless”

“No one would have cared”

"I would have"

"May I ask you one more question?"

“Okay, but just one more”

“Your generosity has no limits”

“Shut up Humphrey”

“Only after my question”

"Okay"

“Why did you ask me for help? Why not Serena or Dorota or anyone else there? ”

“Because you helped me before, because if I went to them, they would try to convince me to do the opposite or demand a thousand explanations, but I thought you would just understand without me having to explain myself to the point of exhaustion and help me, or least I hoped that was the case ”

“To be honest I don't understand why you did it”

And you don't keep saying: _ I think I would understand in the past, but things have changed and so have we. _ But do you think she understands anyway, which may cancel everything you just thought, why does everything have to be so confusing and difficult? Why are you here ? Why is she here? Is this a fresh start or just another stop until she decides once again that it's Chuck, and will it always be Chuck? And is that you reading her or just your own insecurities? Thinking is exhausting sometimes.

"Well, but you still helped me, I think that's enough."

You keep quiet after that, and so does she. She keeps looking out the window, and you keep driving, hoping so much that she won't tell you at any moment to change direction and take her back to him.


End file.
